


The Love of Music

by supergreak



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Piano, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergreak/pseuds/supergreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #151-Piano and Roses-for the ass_winter shorts fest on LJ.<br/>Albus went to make Rosie happy. He didn't expect to find love.<br/>Shmoopy fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love of Music

Prompt #151-Piano and Roses-for the ass_winter shorts fest on LJ.  


Albus read the crumpled flier in his pocket one last time, at the base of the tower. _First Annual Ravenclaw Talent Show_ it proclaimed, and scribbled below, _Albus Severus Potter. You taught me to play guitar in the first place, so if you don't show, I will come down to Slytherin myself, abduct you in your sleep, and hang you by the bullocks from the Astronomy Tower. Love, your darling cousin, Rosie._

He sighed. _She would do it, too._

He climbed the stairs. They had apparently joined several of the unused classrooms on the seventh floor into a miniature version of the Great Hall. Rosie said her group was up last, so he had a few more minutes. He crept in the back door. A hard-rocking Irish band was finishing up. Albus leaned against the back wall. Rosie was… decent… at guitar, at least when she was taking lessons with him. But he'd never heard her sing, and a talented bass guitarist did not a pop band make. He was here to avoid her threats, not to hear music. He would be a supportive cousin, no matter how amateur the group sounded.

With a loud whoop, the Irish group hopped off the stage. A tiny first year came out. He cleared his throat. "While our next, and final group is getting set up, I'll leave you with one last joke. Reneé Descartes walks into The Leaky Cauldron. The barmaid asks if he'd like the daily special of fried asparagus. He says, 'I think NOT' and poof! He disappears." He took a little bow. Al snorted. _Not too bad for a nerd joke. I don't think a single Gryffindor got it._

The lights went out. Al reached for his wand as a single spotlight illuminated the stage, and the baby grand that had suddenly appeared. A blond boy, Rosie's friend, Sylvester or Scamander or something, was sitting at the piano bench. He started playing. First simple chords, then a progression, then the music just seemed to flow from his fingers as he played. The light moved to include Rosie and her other friend, who were behind Scorpius. _Scorpius! That's his name!_ Rosie started a bass line and the three began singing in perfect harmony. The music coming from that piano captivated Albus. He cut through the crowd, maneuvering his way to the front as Scorpius and his little band of Ravenclaws made the small hall resound with the incredible sounds and complex harmonies. He paid little attention to the lyrics, and focused on the pounding of the keys.

Finally, he made his way to the front of the crowd. He watched, enraptured, as they struck the last chord. It resonated throughout the hall, filling every space with sound. As the hall broke out in applause, Albus caught Rose's eye before vanishing into the crowd.

The Next Day

Scorpius rested his head dejectedly on top of the piano in the music room. After all the effort he'd gone through to put on a fabulous show and impress Albus Potter, and the guy hadn't even noticed him. He was like, Invisible Man, or something. Rosie said he'd shown up, which only made it worse. He felt a light tapping on his shoulder.

"Erm, Scorpius?" It was Emmett, the little comedian kid with the shaggy hair. "I was told to give this to you." He extended a bouquet of vibrantly red roses, and a scrap of parchment.

Mystified, Scorpius accepted the package. "Thanks, kid."

While Emmett ran off, Scorpius unfolded the note. _Dear Scorpius,_ it said,

 _I saw you last night, at the concert, playing_

 _With Rosie, and I just wanted to_

 _Tell you that you are incredibly talented,_

 _And that you look beautiful when_

 _You play. Please accept this token of my_

 _Appreciation for your talent, and_

 _Consider my invitation to Hogsmeade_

 _Next weekend._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Albus S. Potter_


End file.
